1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which changes its properties due to a reaction by irradiation of actinic rays or radiation, and, a resist film, a pattern forming method, an electronic device manufacturing method, and an electronic device, each using the composition. In particular, the present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used for a manufacturing process of a semiconductor such as an IC, a liquid crystal, a manufacturing process of a circuit board such as a thermal head, a photofabrication process in addition to these, a lithographic printing plate and an acid-curable composition, and, a resist film, a pattern forming method, an electronic device manufacturing method and an electronic device, each using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical amplification type resist composition is a pattern forming material which forms a pattern on a substrate by generating an acid in an exposed portion by irradiation of actinic rays such as far ultraviolet light or radiation, and changing solubility of irradiated portions and non-irradiated portions by actinic rays or radiation in a developer using a reaction which uses this acid as a catalyst.
When a KrF excimer laser is used as an exposure light source, high sensitivity and high resolution is obtained and favorable patterns may also be formed since chemical amplification type resist composition using a resin with poly(hydroxystyrene) basic skeleton as a main component usually has a low absorption in the region of 248 nm, therefore, this system is considered more favorable than a naphthoquinonediazide/novolak resin system in the related art.
Meanwhile, when a light source with a shorter wavelength, for example, an ArF excimer laser (193 nm) is used as an exposure light source, there have been cases in which favorable patterns have not been formed in the chemical amplification type resist composition described above since a compound having an aromatic group essentially shows a high absorption in the region of 193 nm. As a result, resists for an ArF excimer laser containing a resin having an alicyclic hydrocarbon structure have been developed.
In addition, a variety of compounds for use as a photoacid generator which is a major component of a chemical amplification type resist composition (for example, see WO2011/093139A, WO2011/093280A and WO2011/104127A) have also been developed. For example, in WO2011/093139A, a sulfonium salt photoacid generator having an ether structure in the sulfonium cation is disclosed.
However, from the viewpoint of overall performances as a resist composition, it is extremely difficult to find a suitable combination of a resin, a photoacid generator, a basic compound, an additive, a solvent and the like used, and it remains not to be sufficient. For example, the development of a resist composition in which the occurrence of particles over time is low, pattern roughness such as Line Width Roughness (LWR) is favorable, and a pattern having a rectangular pattern shape can be formed, has been required.